Of love and hate (HIATUS)
by lovelyxhearts
Summary: Cece and Logan have not seen each other since the catastrophic Badmiton match. Will anything change? What will happen? Summary sucks, but read anyway. :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so I miss this show and although, I didn't watch all the episodes, I'm sad it ended without us learning how Cece and Logan ended up together, so here is my little thought process. It may not be good, but eh, I tried.**

**Cece's pov**

Rocky and I were going to the mall, but in the end she had to stay home, because she wanted to study for this very important quiz in her English class. Not to mention she was reading Pride and Prejudice again.

It was such a bummer, but I still decided to go shopping. I had some money saved up from Shake it Up Chicago's check and I just wanted to go and buy some stuff.

I went to all my favorite stores and tried on a lot of cute pants and shirts, and dresses and finally I went to the shoes section. They were all perfect, the sandals, the wedges, the heels. I love shoes.

Last but definately not least, the accesories. I looked through all the purses, breacelets, necklaces, head bands and earrings, you name it I saw them all.

I bought a couple of matching outfits with respective shoes and accesories.

I was positively giddy about where and when I would wear them.

When I was done, I smiled all the way to the food court. I was in the mood for a corn dog today, so I made a bee line for the corn dog food vendor. In my way I bumped into someone, dropping some of my bags in the process.

"I'm so sorry. Here, let me help you." The guy said and scooped all the bags up in one hand. He was about to hand them over, when he actually saw me and I saw him and we both stared in surprise.

Oh dang it, I would run into him today of all days, with no Rocky to support me.

And then it was made worse when Logan said, sounding completele accusingly:

"Cece...what are you doing here?"

What the hell? He has a lot of nerve sounding so...so...accusing!

**Logan's pov**

I was just finishing my shift at Bob's Kabob's. I punched out and was just heading for the exit when I bumped into someone. They dropped some of their bags and I instantly picked them up.

"I'm so sorry. Here, let me help you." I grabbed them all and was ready to give them to the person I bumped into, when I saw who it was. I stared at her just as she stared at me surprised.

I instantly felt on edge, remembering our last meeting ever. Back when Rocky and I were still going out.

I was so rude to her about losing the match. I actually thought that she had done it on purpose, and was only apologizing so Rocky wouldn't think anything about her.

"Cece..." I began, trying to get my thoughts together. "...what are you doing here?"

It came out a lot more strained than I wanted it too, but I was taken by surprise. I'm not even sure how I even managed to say anything at all.

But it was the wrong thing to say apparantly, because Cece looked stunned then glared at me.

"This is a mall, _little scooter_," She said with so much venom that I was even more surprised. "People shop here."

My shock stopped me from responding too soon, but once I gained my composure, I scoffed looking down at her bags that I still held in my hands. Of course. Some people never change, specially not Cece Jones.

The same shallow, lazy, girl that strutted about like the world owed her everything.

"Right, sorry. What else would _you_ be _doing_ here." I said, completely insinuating that she wasn't working and was just prancing about doing nothing.

For a second, I saw a hurt look in her eyes, but it soon disappeared, and she ripped the bags from my hands.

"You are so _insufferable_." Cece growled out and moved past me as she walked away, stomping out of the food court.

I frowned. What a word to use, and no it did not sting, in the least.

"I hope you have fun shopping!" I called out after her, and she only walked out faster.

Some of the customers around me were watching and I sighed, well, great. I hope I didn't get fired because of this.

"You all have a good day as well." I told them all, and then I walked out to my car. Sighing, once I sat down.

Well, that went super.

I rubbed my eyes, tired more from the arguing with Cece than from my shift at work.

Why did we fight? Couldn't we have a civil conversation together?

I sighed, it wasn't just her fault. It was mine as well. I didn't mean anything by being shocked to see Cece, but that was all I meant when I asked when she was here.

Great.

I started the car and went home.

If I'm lucky, I won't see Cece again.

**Cece's pov**

I walked out of the mall, not hungry anymore, but definately more angry.

Ugh, Logan just had to be there.

Mental note: Never go to the food court again.

I sighed as I slumped down on a bench outside.

_Cheer up, Cece. You never wanted to run into Logan, but you survived. You did well._

I thought of what we said.

_You did semi-well._

I thought more of what I said to Logan and what he said to me, and flinched.

_You did bad, but it could have been worse. _My conscious conceded, and I stood up, and made my way home.

Who cared what Logan thought? I didn't.

Nope.

I'm not lazy and I get to shop if I want to. It's a free country.

Much more relaxed, I started walking home, thinking of what happened with Logan and I, and now laughing. Mostly at what I told him.

Rocky so owes me a quarter for using a big word. I chuckled.

Man, it never changed between us. I guess it never will.

I'm not going to see him again, so I don't care. At all.

**So, there was chapter one. Anyone have any thoughts. I had fun writing this chapter. I'm sorry if there are any spelling errors, I will fix them later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I will fix any grammar errrors later. For now, enjoy. And this story has a point, even though as I reread it, it looks a bit random. It's not. And sorry, it took so long to update. I got a job. Anyway, here is this chapter R&amp;R. **

**Cece's POV**

The biggest thing to happen to me in five days is this, and it's the worst.

**Earlier that day**

I woke up from my nap, feeling refreshed and ready to hit the homework. Not.

But if I didn't get on it, Mom would never let me do anything fun. And once she was done with me, Rocky would make sure that I did my homework for a month, true story.

Anyway, I'm getting a snack and taking my sweet time when I stop and freeze.

I do a complete 360 and see none other than Logan there.

Jeremy's there, too, but still it's Logan!

Logan the Jerk. Logan the...well, something else that means jerk.

"Hello, Cece, it's nice to see you again."

"Yes, it's nice to see _you_ again, Jeremy. How are _you_? What are _you_ doing here?"

That came out rude, but I don't beat around the bush.

Jeremy, like a good guy that he is, laughed and said, "Well, I guess your Mom hasn't said anything. We're here for dinner."

"You're here for..."

What? But seriously what?

Just then Mom walked out of her room, in casual jeans and a blouse, which told me she was not trying to impress Jeremy, but if she wasn't going to impress, why have dinner?

And why didn't she tell me? Or...did she tell me and I forgot?

"Hi, Jeremy. Logan." Mom hugged them and gave Jeremy a kiss on the cheek.

Okay, what is going on? She's not trying to impress, but a kiss happened? I am so confused.

"Mom? Mom, we're having a dinner?"

"Yes, Cece, I told you. Remember? I told you last week, while you and Rocky were practicing your dance."

"Right." I think I remember that, but still...I knew this?

Flynn joined us then and walked right up to Logan, who was strangely looking at me. Whatever, you jerk. You can keep on looking and thinking whatever you want, I won't talk to you.

I turned to the window just in time to see Rocky coming inside.

"I'm not late, am I?"

"Rocky, Mom really told me about this dinner?" I asked, hoping she knew nothing of this and I could feel not so weird about this.

"Yes, I was there, remember?"

"No."

Rocky crossed her arms. "You were wearing your headphones again. Weren't you, Cece? That's why you didn't hear." She gasped and glared. "So, all that time I was talking to you and you keep laughing and saying "mm-hmm", you weren't listening to me?"

I gave her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Rocky. Once I'm in the zone, I'm in the zone."

"I should have suspected. I mean, not once did I hear you say anything mean about Logan." She chuckled. "Well, let's have dinner." She said a twinkle in her eyes and joined the others. And like that I knew I was alone in this battle.

I approached the circle, careful not to be anywhere near Logan. I didn't want it to be like last time we all had dinner. No way was I sitting next to Logan.

It was hard, because every once in a while Jeremy or Mom would ask me something and I didn't want to talk, not while he was here, and so I would stuff my face for the majority of dinner.

Rocky, who was sitting next to me, would kick me sometimes, and then look at me strictly. I knew she was disappointed I was doing this, but what else could I do? Be mature and talk to my enemy?

Probably would have made things easier, but I don't joke around.

Once I'm in the zone, I'm in the zone.

And I was in the zone now.

As I helped put the dishes away and helped Mom with dessert, she asked me, "Honey, are you okay?"

"Yes, Mom. I'm fine." I said, it was automatic.

"Cece."

I looked at her. She gave me a small smile.

"I'm fine, Mom. I'm just surprised that we were having guests over for dinner."

"I know, honey. Next time I'm telling you over and over again." She joked and took the dessert dish to the table.

I stayed there thinking of her words.

Next time? This was going to happen again?

Dang it.

I quickly grabbed the plates and took them over to the table, handing forks to everyone, making sure I didn't look at Logan as I gave him his and sat down quickly.

I was so grateful that he was at one end of the table. So, I wouldn't look at him unless I looked in his direction, and since I mostly talked to Mom and Jeremy and they were at the other end of the table, it was perfect.

"I'm so full." I said to no one in particular.

"Yes, me too. The food was delicious, Ms. Jones." Logan said and I smiled at my Mom, trying not to think about it.

She ordered the food, but Mom can make good dessert, which is weird, but I can't explain it.

Everyone complimented Mom and as Mom and Rocky put everything away, I went to the restroom.

I needed a little break from this. It was almost going to be over and I was glad, but seriously. I was in a room with Logan for a whole 45 minutes, I needed a break.

I splashed my face with water and dried it.

_You did great, Cece. Just great. You didn't even talk. Not once. Haha._ I smiled at my reflection. _He doesn't get to talk to someone as cool as me._

I had a triumphant smile on my face as I looked away from the mirror and opened the door to leave, only to stop when I saw Logan there.

He was leaning on the wall.

After staring at him for what felt an eternity, I said, "Logan." Gave a nod and walked back to the living room.

On the way I got a whiff of his cologne and man, it must be the same one from before, because I remember it.

And it made me feel a bit lighter.

Probably only because I remember the smell of it.

**Back to present**

Anyway, seriously, in five days since the last encounter with Logan, I see him again and that's been the most interesting thing to happen to me.

I gotta face it.

I love my life, my family, my friends, and Shake It Up! Chicago, but for some strange reason Logan makes things interesting.

Which I hate, because he's my mortal enemy.

And he's a total jerk.

And I will never get along with him.

I gotta get my priorities straight.

Ooh! Another big word. I need to tell Rocky, 'cause now she owes me another quarter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter. I'm in a bit of a rush, so I didn't completely check for errors in grammar, but I'll fix whatever errors there are, later. So for now, enjoy the chapter. :)**

**Cece's pov**

Rocky has been reading way too much and now she's looking to read into things, more specifically Logan and me.

"You need to give him a chance." Rocky said, with a sigh.

"Why should I?" I demanded, because really, there's no reason why I should give Logan another chance. I tried and it totally backfired in my face. Rocky couldn't see that, because straight from the get-go, Logan and she always got along.

"Because I think you guys could get along if you tried. I mean, I'm a good judge of character. And I see you both as cool people, who would get along very well." Rocky explained, but it only made me more confused.

"There's never been one time when we've gotten along." I pointed out.

"That's not true." Rocky denied. "When you first met. You two had a good conversation. It was almost alittle too friendly." Rocky smiled at me all sweet-like, but I only glared.

"What are you saying?"

"Nothing."

"Then why do I feel like you're saying something OTHER than what you just said."

"No idea." Rocky then went back to her homework and I reluctantly looked back down at my book.

It was all going okay, until Rocky's phone chimed.

I looked up, expecting a frown on Rocky's face, or just typing away a response to Ty or mayber her parent's, but instead she looked almost...glowing.

There's no other word to describe it.

Rocky was glowing.

Rocky, not at all paying attention to anything else but whatever was on her phone, kept on smiling and typing.

"What is it?" I asked, curious.

"You'll never believe what happened." Rocky said, after she finished with her phone. She looked at me with a great big smile, and I knew it was good news.

"What? What is it?" I asked, now more than curious. I wanted to feel excited about what was going on.

"Tynka just texted me and she said that Gunther's going to be back."

"What?" I asked, shocked. I was actually very happy.

Somehow, someway, Gunther had become our friend and I missed him.

"When?" A smile formed itself on my lips without my permission.

"Next week." Rocky's phone chimed before I could ask anything. As I waited, Rocky read the next text and she hmm-ed to herself. "He's bringing their cousin as well."

"Their cousin?" I asked. "Well, I hope they're fun."

"Me, too." Rocky said, still smiling.

I looked at her. "Hey, Rocky, you're very excited about this." Rocky nodded. "Why?" She nodded again, and I realized she wasn't paying attention. "Rocky!"

"Huh? What?" Rocky looked so out of it, that I decided to give her a break, just this once.

"I said, I can't wait to see him again. And that I'm actually excited about this." I said, changing my words around so it wasn't like I was lying.

"Yes, me, too." Rocky smiled, and she got a text. "Tynka says she wants to make a welcome home party."

"Ooh, sign me up. Tell her I'll help."

"Okay." As Rocky texted, I thought of where we could throw the party, a nice place, but one where we could fit a lot of people. I thought of Crusty's, reserve in advance?

If we didn't do it there, we would definately order pizza from Crusty's.

"Tynka's happy to get all the help she can get." Rocky said, and sighed. "I think I know where we should have this party."

"Where?" I asked.

Rocky smiled. "Shake it up! Chicago. Like that he can see all the other dancers and Gary."

"That's a great idea."

"Tynka thinks so, too." Rocky said, looking proud. "I'll call Gary and ask if we can have the party there. If he says yes, we'll plan from there."

"Okay."

Rocky called Gary and in no time we had to plan everything else out. Since we only had one week.

* * *

It wasn't until we were almost completely finished with all the shopping for food and drinks, tables and chairs, and all of the needed decorations and utensils in between that Rocky gave me a surprise.

"I invited your Mom and Flynn, and of course all of our friends." She paused, which I didn't think was a pause until she continued with. "Jeremy and Logan are coming as well."

"What?!" I snapped, not wanting to believe this.

"Look, it's a party, and well, I told him about it, and then I invited him, and he said yes, and well, he's going and this is perfect because Jeremy will be there, too, and who knows..." She got a chesire cat smile on her face, and I immediately frowned, shaking my head.

"Rocky, no. We can't get into Mom's love life again. Remember last time? Dad and Mom were fine, but you misinterpreted everything." _And you made me think they were really getting back together._ "I don't think we should do anything. If it happens it happens."

Rocky sighed, twirling her pencil in her hand. "I just want your Mom to be happy. She's like my second Mom. Cece, you're all like my family, you, Flynn and your Mom." She sighed. "Anyway, thinking about it isn't huring anyone."

I looked at her, trying to read the situation. But I couldn't do it for long. I literally jumped off my chair and hugged the life out of her.

"That's so sweet, Rocky. Everything you just said is so sweet. And I feel exactly the same way."

Rocky hugged back.

"What's going on?" Flynn asked, as he walked over to us.

Rocky and I looked at one another, before we pulled Flynn in for a hug.

"Ew, you're getting cooties all over me." Flynn shouted, but there was a smile on his face. "Quit it."

We let him go, and he straightened his clothes, before looking at us all weirdly. Then he smiled and walked back to the living room. "MOM, I'M READY!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Mom said, as she got her purse from the couch.

"Where are you two going?" I asked, confused.

"We wanted to buy a welcome home present to Gunther." Flynn said.

"You both want to tag along?" Mom asked.

"Yes." Rocky answered and I nodded.

"Sure."

"We can call Tynka to get ideas for presents." Rocky said as she put her almost fully checked out list of things needed for the party. This would be a good time to buy whatever else we need.

"Okay, let's go." Flynn said and led the way out the door. And off we went to shop for presents.

**So, things are exciting. And I am going to introduce Tynka and Gunther's cousin soon enough. I'm a little nervous, but I'm sure it'll be all fine. So, until next time. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: It's seriously been three months since I last updated you guys and I'm so sorry. I got busy with work and well next week I start school. So I'll still be busy, but I'll try to make a schedule for when to update. I haven't figure it out, but I made this chapter extra long. So I hope you guys like it.**

**A/N 2: If there are spelling errors I'm sorry. I'll fix them later. Now on to Gunther's surprise party!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up, just a small contribution to it's fandom.**

**Cece's pov**

Everything for the party was ready. Rocky was in a flutter to make sure all the details were right down to the last napkin on each table. Mom and Gary were talking, and it was probably in my head but it looked like Gary was flirting with my Mom.

That was something I really could do without knowing. But then again...Mom was her own person, and well, I just wanted to butt out of her life. I've done enough of that already.

Spinning around to make sure my part of the decorations was done, I went to our fitting rooms to get some alone time. So far everything was good. The food was here, the dancers and friends were here mingling. All we were waiting for was for the big arrival. I had to admit I was kind of excited. I didn't want to tell this to either Rocky or Tinka, because I thought it would just get them to tease me, but I did miss Gunther and his crude jokes about my height.

Turned out, I didn't have much time by myself, because Rocky opened the door and she gave me the biggest smile I had ever seen. "Tinka just texted me. They're on their way. Come on, I want to rehearse the surprise."

Smirking, I rolled my eyes as she pulled me to the main dance floor so we could get everyone's attention.

As I looked around I saw the tables set with beautiful flowers, the decorations glinting off from the light and brightening the room. The food smelled delicious and the A/C was on at a good temperature. So far, everything really was perfect.

"Everyone, hey." Rocky said, trying to get their attention. Some turned, but most were chattering excitedly amongst themselves. "Can I have everyone's attention, please?"

When no one paid attention, I took center stage and in my loudest voice said, "People!" Then whistled, the sound loud and shrill in the now quiet room. Everyone was now looking over at us.

Giving Rocky my most triumphant smile, I stepped to the side to let her take over. "All yours, Rocky."

"Thank you, Cece." Rocky said, smiling. "Hey, hi. So, Tinka is on her way. So, are we all ready to surprise Gunther?"

Everyone cheered their 'yes', and Rocky laughed.

"Good. And thank you all for being here. I'm sure that Gunther will really, truly appreciate it. And thanks to you, Gary. This wouldn't have been so quickly done if you hadn't allowed us to use the studio. So, thank you." Everyone gave a round of applause to Gary, even me and Rocky. "So all of you are great. I'll let you know when we're good to go. And thank you again."

The crowd applauded Rocky off the stage, and we were soon joined by Ty, Deuce and Dina.

"This is really great, Rocky." Dina congratulated her.

"I really couldn't have done it without all of you guys. Really." Rocky said, which was true, but she thought the whole thing through.

"It really is a great job, Rocky." A voice said behind us, and I clenched my jaw. Rocky turned around next to me, and smiled.

"Thank you, Logan."

"You're welcome." Logan said. "So, tell me about...Gunther, was it?"

"Yes, he's Tinka's twin brother. He went to school with us all the way until High School, where he went back to his home country on family business." Rocky quickly summarized as I turned around and took a couple of steps back to stand next to Ty, Deuce and Dina.

They all knew a little of how Logan and I never fully got along, but I never talked about the badmitton game. How could I? He basically thought I screwed him over on purpose, which I had to admit offended me a little, but whatever. That was the past, I don't have to repeat it.

They talked a bit more, before I excused myself to the others because if Logan was here, then Jeremy was here. And since Jeremy didn't know anyone else other than Mom, he would probably be with her.

Okay, don't think I'm being paranoid. I'm not.

It's just...maybe Rocky did have a small point. Maybe Mom and Jeremy were getting back together, and I really didn't want that to happen, because I wanted nothing to do with Logan. Just thinking about him made me see red.

_Red. _That's what he called me that first day we met.

_Snap out of it! _I shouted in my mind. But a small part of me wondered how Logan could turn from being such a nice boy, to such a jerk in no time. Whatever, I have to find Mom.

It took me a while, but I finally found her by the corner table, and yeah...there was Jeremy. But Flynn was also there...

Standing a few feet away, trying to be as incouspicuous as possible, I tried to gauge what they were saying, but I didn't understand much.

Flynn would just have to tell me everything that happened later...maybe, if the situation calls for a little talk between me and Flynn.

"What are you doing?" Someone asked next to me, I jumped, whizzed around and still running on fear, kicked in instict. "Ow! What the..." It was Logan, and he was soothing his shin, making a full show of it. Seriously, he was wincing and the whole shebang. It kinda took away from me enjoying his pain. "I just want to talk. No need to get violent." He joked, and whoa... why was he joking with me...if that's what he was even doing?

Suspicuous, I crossed my hands. "What do you want, little scooter?"

Immeadiately, his face fell and he glared at me. "Don't call me that."

"I just did and I am not taking it back." I retorted, standing my ground.

"See? This is exactly why I can't talk with you. You always pick fights with me."

"That's no-" I didn't get to go on, because Rocky gave a garbled shout of "They're here!" and the lights were turned off.

For a second I freaked, I was famously scared of the dark. I could see the door was bright and it did give this room some light, but it was still dark.

Everyone hid behind chairs and tables and behind the wall by the doors. I still hadn't moved on my own, when someone pulled me down and I bumped into them. I lost my balance, and my whole weight fell on them. We both ended up on the floor. I grabbed on to them, afraid. I could clearly smell their perfume, a boy's cologne.

It wouldn't have been totally bad, if I didn't have a clue as to who this was.

I started to sit up, fighting my fear of the dark to push away from Logan, but it was more comforting knowing he was here with me that I stopped and closed my eyes counting to ten in my head like I sometimes did when I was afraid or angry.

"We need to stay down, Red." Logan whispered to me.

I snapped my eyes open in surprise and stared at the dark spot that I guessed was Logan, because he had just called me-

The lights came on, blinding me for a second, as everyone shouted, "SURPRISE!"

Logan helped me up, and in the cluster of bodies, I couldn't make out all the people who were now at the door. I was a bit disoriented from my fear and from what Logan had said. I looked back at Logan once, before going to the group where I knew Gunther and his mysterious cousin was. In unsteady feet, that I hoped wasn't too obvious.

Slowly, after everyone got to say hello and hug the man of the hour, I finally got to Gunther.

"CECE!" Gunther shouted as he wrapped his arms around me. "Oh, it's so good to be around you. Everyone back home was of normal height. "He said.

"Lame." I answered, punching him lightly in the arm. "It's good to see you, too. Gunther. Why didn't you visit sooner?" I asked.

"I was going to, but I was needed over there. But the good thing is I'm back."

"Yes, and you must visit often." A voice said behind him.

It was the first time I noticed, but now that I did, I saw a girl with brown hair standing next to Tinka. I assumed she was Gunther's cousin, so I smiled at her.

"Hello, you must be Gunther and Tinka's cousin. It's really nice to meet you." I said, extending my hand to her.

"Oh no." The girl said, with the same thick accent that both Gunther and Tinka had. "I am a friend of Tinka and Gunther. I came along, because I wanted to see their new home. I am Kelda."

"Friend?" I asked confused. Just as this boy with dirty blonde hair, and blue eyes walked over. And he was really, really cute.

"I am the cousin, Oskar. It is a pleasure to meet you." He said, and took my hand and he kissed it.

I blushed, and couldn't help the smile. "Oh, it's really nice meeting you, too." I giggled, realized I was giggling, then stopped.

I turned to Gunther and smiled at him. "Save me a dance, okay?" He nodded, before I turned to Rocky. "I'm going to find Mom, okay?" Rocky nodded.

"Sure. Everything's okay, right?" Rocky asked and I knew there was more to her question. She knew of my fear of the dark. We planned the light and everything. The problem was I wasn't close to the door like we had planned.

"Yes." I answered, waiting a beat so she could be sure I was telling the truth, then continued. "Just making sure she's having fun." I said, and Rocky nodded in understanding.

Mom was sometimes all business, which was a surprise when she started dating Jeremy.

Once I was in the clear, I made my way to the table I had seen her. This time Flynn and Jeremy were gone, so I sat right next to her.

"Hi, honey. Why aren't you with the others and saying hi to Gunther?"

"I said hi." I chucked. "I have a feeling he's a bit overwhelmed right now. He did promise me a dance, so we'll be able to talk in between the dance." Mom chuckled. "So, where's Flynn?" I asked, not mentioning Jeremy, since well, that would be weird.

"He went to get food with Jeremy." Mom answered.

"Oh, is that where he is? I saw Logan, so I knew Jeremy had to be around here." There, I laid bait for a conversation I didn't want to have.

"Yes." Mom gave me a funny look. "You know, this is the first time that you've talked about Logan without sounding angry." She pointed out, looking lost in thought.

"My anger's probably all inside, Mom. Just waiting to boil over." I was joking, but Mom agreed quickly.

"Yes, you tend to keep your feelings to yourself a lot, Cece." She frowned, before giving me her full attention. "You know you can talk to me, right, sweetie?"

"Uh, yes, Mom. I know that." I didn't know why she was saying this, but I tried to make her feel reassured. "And you know you can talk to me about anything too, right?"

Mom nodded. "Yes, I know, honey. But as the parent, it falls more on me to support you and Flynn in all forms. Not the other way around."

"You do enough for Flynn and me, Mom. You can take a breather everyone other month. I'd be totally cool with it." I half-joked. Mom laughed, wrapping a hand around me and kissing the top of my head.

Before we could continue, Jeremy arrived, Flynn in tow.

"Hello, Cece." He set down three plates of food, one for him and one for Mom, and the last for Flynn. Flynn set down the cups of soda and water and sat on the other side of me, already digging into his own plate.

"Hi, Jeremy." I smiled, standing up. "It's nice to see you again. But if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find Rocky."

Jeremy and Mom waved me goodbye, and well...I didn't have to look for Rocky long. She was dancing with Gunther. Ty and Tinka were a few feet away, as well as Deuce and Dina. From a few feet away, I could see Kelda and Oskar dancing together, which made me wonder about them, but not for long.

Rocky caught sight of me and started waving. Gunther, wanting to see who she was waving too, turned and gave me a big smile. One I returned, and waved back.

I leaned against the wall and watched my friends dance. Gosh, seeing old faces and new faces, it felt really nice.

"How come you're not dancing?" Someone said, and by now, I didn't even have to guess as to who it was.

"How come _you're _not dancing?" I shot back, just to egg him on a little.

Logan scoffed, smirking as he shook his head a little. "You really can't have a civil conversation with me, can you?"

"Maybe I don't want to." I smirked, looking at him sideways. Logan looked at me silently, before he looked away.

He shrugged, but made himself comfortable as he leaned back on the wall a bit too close to me. "So, why aren't you dancing?" He asked, looking at the crowd instead of me. I looked at him, confused.

"Why do you want to know?"

Just as Logan was about to answer, another voice interrupted him.

"Ready for our dance, Cecelia?" We both turned to see Gunther and Rocky there.

I looked back at Logan, before mentally clearing my head and turning back to Gunther.

"Uh...yes...sure. But don't call me Cecelia ever again." I deadpanned, before taking his arm and dragging him just as the next dance was just starting.

"How do you feel being back here?" I asked, as he spun me around.

"It's great being back. It's just as I remember it." Gunther gave me a wide smile.

"You're coming back to Shake It Up! Chicago, Right?" I asked, because I had wondered about this from the moment that I found out that Gunther was coming back.

"If Gary will have me, yes. I'd like to come back. I didn't have much time to dance back home."

Seeing a perfect opportunity to tease him, I said, "Don't worry, you'll get back up to speed and catch up to us soon enough." The words were harmless enough, but my tone made them edgier.

Gunther chuckled before he spun me around, twirled me back, then dipped me. "I'll probably get the spotlight dance in a week."

I laughed, malicious intent gone, as the song ended and most dancers stepped off the stage, me and Gunther included, while some stayed and new entered the dance floor.

"You're probably right." I agreed, still laughing.

I sat down with Rocky, who beamed up at us. "I was just teasing Gunther about him having forgot how to dance. He proved me wrong."

"Dancing is in my bones. No way will I ever forget." Gunther proclaimed, before asking if we wanted something to drink. We both said yes, and he went to get something for all three of us.

"So, this is a lot more fun than I thought it was going to be." I said, teasing Rocky, who playfully shoved me to the side.

"I know. This was a great idea. I'm glad everyone is having fun." Rocky looked around at everyone dancing, before frowing. I turned to look and saw that it was Gunther and Kelda. I looked back and forth between Rocky and Gunther and Kelda, trying to piece something together, because I got the sense that something was going on. Something more than I could easily see.

_Stop it, Cece. It's probably nothing. _I shook my head and was just leaning back when I heard Rocky's name being said.

"...is great." Logan. I could recognize his voice anywhere. I was going to get Rocky's attention, so she would also eavesdrop with me. But she caught my eye, letting me know she was already paying attention. We both tried to behave naturally, so they wouldn't know we were listening. "She taught me how to dance. I'm not much of a dancer."

"Dancing is a great attribute. It's admirable. Rocky seems to be a very talented as well as a beautiful girl. Is Cece as well accomplished as Rocky?"

There was a moment of pause and from the corner of my eye I could see Rocky get a bit tense. She didn't shift so as to not give us away, but she was obviously waiting for Logan to say something bad about me.

I saw Gunther walking towards our table, managing to juggle the three cups in his hands and I smiled at him. Rocky straightened up as well and, this was when Logan answered. "Cece is hard to explain. But I suppose she is just as...accomplished as Rocky."

"Good." Oskar answered back and I felt conflicted about Logan's words. He didn't insult me, but he hadn't said I was 'great', either. And why did he hesitate before saying that I was 'accomplished'? Was it because I quit too quickly? He's made it clear that I didn't reach his oh so high standards.

Just as Gunther was reaching us, Logan said this, "I will say that Rocky's hard to compete with."

"You seem to have a preference to Rocky. Is there a particular reason for that?"

"Not really, no."

Gunther reached our table and he was smiling, but for some reason he lost his smile when he looked up at us. "Are you two okay?"

"Yes. Why?" Rocky asked with a smile.

"You looked...serious?" Gunther sat down. "It may have been years, but I do remember you both enough to know that something is wrong. What is it?"

"Rocky wants to dance." I piped up before Rocky could say something. Gunther gave us a quizzical look, before he nodded and stood up. Offering Rocky a hand. "Well, I'm not one to turn down an invitation. Let us go dance." Rocky smiled taking his hand, as she glanced at me.

"Watch my drink." Rocky pointed to her cup, and I pulled both of their drinks closer, making a show of it. Rocky laughed as she was led away into the dance by Gunther.

I would have had time to think, but Flynn arrived just then. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Mom is talking with Jeremy and Gary." He said as he looked at the couples dance. "Why aren't you dancing?" He asked, looking at me.

"Drink sitting...was Mom really talking to Jeremy and Gary?"

"Yes. They were flirting with her." Flynn was quiet for a moment, before he looked at me. "Do you think that she has a new boyfriend?"

"I don't know. It would be a good thing, I guess, but it would be weird."

Flynn didn't respond, he just messed with the sleeves of his white button down shirt.

"It'll be okay. Whatever happens." I said, feeling awkward, but wanting Flynn to be okay. He was obviously affected by our parents divorce and Mom really didn't have a lot of boyfriends. Jeremy was a big deal. Logan aside, well Logan included, Flynn had a father figure, he had a brother. He could spend time with them in ways that he couldn't with Mom or me. That's why Mom, if it's possible, likes it when Deuce and his Uncle, or Ty watch him when I can't.

Dad doesn't visit us often. Holidays yes, but he missed Flynn's last birthday. He did come a week later, but Flynn had been crushed even with him not telling us anything.

This whole thing with Jeremy and now surprisingly with Gary (which I had to talk to Mom about, because my gosh that's weird) was too much at the moment. But one thing I did have clear was that I didn't want Logan being my step brother. He'd be perfect seeing as how he again insulted me and this time it was to someone else which was worse. He's making me look bad just because he's petty.

Seriously, what is his deal?

**Logan's pov**

Oskar walked off to talk with Tinka, who looked beautiful in her pink dress. It was actually in between modest and casual. Rocky told me that she makes her own clothes and if this is one of her design's it's pretty good. But it wasn't Tinka I was focusing on. It was Oskar. Why was he asking so much about Cece and Rocky?

I can only come to one conclusion and it's that he's interested in them. Interested enough to want to date them? Maybe.

I leaned back on the wall quietly wondering why it bugged me so much.

Sure, Rocky and I used to go out and she's great, but we had just started being friends again. I don't want to ruin things by wanting to be more than friends.

And Cece. Well, like I told Oskar she's hard to explain.

Ever since I first saw her again after the badminton game, I've tried not to think too much about how I acted.

Even now, I want to apologize. But somehow Cece and I can't speak without getting into some arguement or other.

I chuckled to myself. Right now she's sitting with Flynn and they're talking quietly and watching the couples dance.

This has to be the most inactive I've seen here. Sure, when she tried all those things back when we were about to be family, she had been so active. She quit, but she gave it her all.

I didn't want to tell her that. It would ruin how she would act. All sullen and uninvested.

I sighed. I shouldn't be overthinking this, whatever this is.

I'll apologize to Cece and I'll make it good.

The song ended and Rocky and Gunther walked back to Cece and Flynn. After teasing each other, Gunther asked Cece to dance again and she accepted.

Rocky sat down and talked with Flynn, I approached the table. "Do you mind if I sit?"

"It's okay." Flynn answered, Rocky took a drink of her cup, smiling at me.

"Great party, Rocky. Thanks for inviting Dad and me." I said.

"The more the merrier." Rocky replied, setting her cup down. "And thanks. I think that Gunther likes it. I haven't asked Tinka her opinion. She knows his better than me."

At the mention of Tinka, all three of us looked through the crowd to see her dancing with Ty.

"She's been busy all night?" I asked, baiting for an answer I already knew.

Rocky scoffed. "Oh yeah." She nodded to the dancing couple. "Won't be long before Gunther figures something out."

"Maybe, but not tonight. He's dancing with you and Cece." I smirked. "He'll figure it out tomorrow."

"Five bucks he gets angry." Flynn said, looking between us.

"Flynn!" Rocky exclaimed, laughing. While I responded with, "I don't know him enough to make that wager."

Rocky frowned. "I do know him enough." She mock glared at Flynn. "Gunther is protective, but he'll understand."

"So...what you're saying is that you bet he won't overreact and that you will pay me five dollars if you're wrong?"

Rocky and Flynn had a staring contest. It was actually kind of funny that I had to force down a smile. But finally Rocky offered Flynn her hand.

Flynn sat back when the handshake was over and looked at me. "You're a witness."

I nodded my consent. "Yes. I'll bear that responsibility with honor." I said with total seriousness and it got the desired effect, because both Flynn and Rocky laughed, with Rocky calling me a 'dork' as she playfully shoved me. I started laughing then.

And that's when Cece and Gunther returned, Gunther was starting to get a bit sweaty, but what with all dancing he was doing, not that hard to believe.

Cece saw me sitting there and she got a bit serious, but that wasn't surprising. At this point, it was practically automatic. Focusing on Gunther, I saw he too was looking at me with curiosity.

"Hey, I'm Logan." I greeted and Gunther nodded as he and Cece sat down.

"Yes, I'm Gunther. Sorry, when Rocky and Tinka introduced us earlier she didn't mention if you were a new dancer. Are you?" He asked, and he sounded interested. So I was going to answer that I was a friend, but Flynn beat me to it.

"Logan was almost my brother. His Dad and my Mom were going to get married, but then they didn't."

"Flynn!" Cece cried. "Too much information!"

Flynn looked at her surprised at her outburst, before scowling. "You just don't like being reminded because you didn't get along with Logan!" He stood up before walking off and weaving in between the tables.

"Flynn? Flynn!" Cece frowned, before she stood up as well. "Excuse me." She said before walking quickly after Flynn. And Rocky and I sat frozen, not sure what to do. Gunther was completely nice about it, as he quickly changed the subject. He told me of his time he was here and why he left to his home country. Soon, we go out of that awkward, tense moment, but I couldn't get Flynn and Cece out of my head. I hoped that they were okay.

And again, I felt like a giant jerk. I mean, only an argument would be caused because of how rude I was back then. I did pick on Cece infront of Flynn, too. It was so easy to pick on Cece, it was almost instantaneous for some reason, but because of it, Flynn had this image of Cece and me ingrained in his brain.

I had to make it better. Our running into each other had to mean something. And if it meant anything, it was that Cece and I needed to do better. _I _needed to do better.

I had a second chance to make it better and I will make it better.

**Cece's pov**

Catching up to Flynn was easy, thinking of what to say that was harder.

"Flynn, come on, I'm sorry. It's true what you said about me being hating it being brought up, but it's only because I'm embarrassed."

Flynn looked at me confused from across the empty table we ended up on. I actually sat next to him, but Flynn had moved all the way across from me.

"But you're Cece. You're not embarrassed of anything." Flynn answered and he sounded so confused it took me by surprise. My little brother thought I was above being embarrassed? That's actually a little flattering.

"True. Not just anything. But because of Logan, yes. He's a jerk."

Flynn looked at me quietly. "Half the time, you were a jerk, too."

"Yes, because he started it."

Flynn scoffed. "He did pick on you." He nodded.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed, smiling at him. "Rocky could see it, too, but she always tried to find middle ground." I paused, before deciding to tease him. "You should be my new best friend. It'd be perfect since you're already my brother. And you're almost 12, too!" I said a bit more chirpy than usual.

Flynn groaned. "I'm going to get some cookies." He said standing up and fully ignoring my last comment. I laughed. Victory was mine.

"I'll go with you. I haven't had any food yet."

Together we went to get pizza and cookies as we went to sit with Logan again. Don't think it was my idea, Flynn was leading the way.

"Where's Rocky?" I asked as a sign of truce and so Flynn wouldn't see us fighting anymore and have more ammo against me.

"Dancing with Gunther." I looked out to the crowd, smiling. "She's been dancing with him all night."

"Don't be jealous, Logan. He's an old friend." The words are out before I can fully think them through.

"I'm not jealous." Logan shook his head. Both me and Flynn looked at him, waiting for more. It was no mystery that when Logan and Jeremy started coming back, it was considered whether Logan and Rocky would get back together. Rocky hasn't said anything. She's only seen him when I have, so nothing has been settled yet. But maybe now I could get some peace with an answer. "Rocky and I are just friends. Anyway, I don't want to mess things up now."

Silently, I think about his words. Did he mean mess up, because last time he couldn't make it work with Rocky because of me? Or am I the reason he doesn't want to try with Rocky anymore, because I'll just get in the way of true love?

My gut twisted at that thought. Was I so bad he didn't want to give Rocky a chance?

Thankfully, Flynn saved the day, but with something ridiculous.

"Five bucks they start dating."

Logan and I both looked at him, surprised.

"Sorry, Logan, but you called it quits."

I shook my head in amazement at my little brother. "Based on what are you saying this, Flynn?"

"They look like they have...chemistry." Flynn explained and I gawked at him.

"How do you know about chemistry?" I asked, alarmed.

"Henry explained it to me."

Logan and I laughed and we looked at each other, catching each other's eyes, before I realized what I was doing and looked back at Flynn.

"Oh my God, Flynn. Betting on Rocky's love life...I should be offended on principle, but I'm proud as a sister."

"So, you want to bet?" Flynn asked.

"You have a lot nerve, you know that?"

"I learned from the best." Flynn retorted smugly, and Logan laughed from his side. I scowled at them both.

"I did not teach you this!" I exclaimed, but looking back at Rocky and Gunther, I frowned. I was semi butting in her love life, but so long as I didn't actually meddle, it would be fine, right? Also, Flynn was 11, but he's a clever kid. He wouldn't make things up. Okay, sometimes he would, but not about something like this.

"Five bucks they like each other...but don't realize it." I slowly said.

Flynn smirked. "So you do think they like each other!"

I paused for a moment, thinking back to earlier. When Gunther had gone to get us drinks and Rocky was looking at him and Kelda. How I got the sense of_ something,_ but I couldn't put my finger on it.

Was that what it was? Did I see something there?

Either way I still responded with: "Maybe. I'm not sure."

Remembering Logan was there I turned to him. "Don't tell Rocky!"

"No, no. I'm only a witness here, making this bet official."

"Seriously?" I asked, honestly surprised. I half expected him to tell me how bad a friend I was for betting on my friend, and I felt a bit bad, but no Logan was as calm as a cucumber. Which was weird.

"Yes. I agree with Flynn, actually."

This surprised me more, but not to give it away I responded with, "If Flynn ends up being correct I'm only paying him, not you."

"That's fine, Red." Logan said, chuckling and I froze, staring at him for a moment.

He just called me red, for the second time today. We both looked at each other for a moment too long, before saying, "You said it. I'll hold you to your word." I extended my hand to Flynn to seal the bet and to not focus on Logan. "Five bucks."

"Five bucks." Flynn grinned, before he started on his cookies.

When Rocky and Gunther came back, Rocky conviced Logan to dance and Gunther and I sat down. The poor guy needed a break. We talked a bit, watching our friends dance. And watching Oskar and Kelda learning how to dance with the help of Tinka, Ty, Deuce and Dina.

I tried not to think about how weird today had been.

Because:

1) Logan was being nice and trying to be friendly...in his own way

2) He hadn't been nice when he talked to Oskar about me (which made him a jerk again)

3) And he had called me _Red!_

Feeling a bit flushed for some reason, I stopped my thoughts. Just in time, too.

"Ready to dance, Cece?" Gunther asked, finishing his cup of soda.

"Yes! Thought you'd never asked." I joked and pulled Flynn to his feet. "Come on, Flynn."

"I'm eating cookies." Flynn protested.

"I'll make you a whole batch tomorrow." I sing sang, trying to persuade him to dance. It worked. He stood up and led the way to our group of friends. Rocky, Logan, Deuce and Dina saw us first.

They cheered and got Tinka and Ty's attention. They along with Oskar and Kelda made room for us in their group, allowing us space in their circle for us to dance.

And together, we all danced the night away.

**Okay, last A/N I swear, but I just wanted to say I hope you guys were also surprised that I didn't just bring their cousin, but their friend as well. :) Review your thoughts and the next chapter will be up soon, I promise. Also, the part where Cece said she's afraid of the dark. It said this on her page in the shake it up wiki, so I just rolled with it. I actually hadn't planned for it to make the scene a bit better, what with Logan actually giving her some comfort, but yeah. It was great. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: this is mostly a filler chapter. I know nothing much happens here, but I want to update more regurlarly and I will post whatever I can. Also, this does have a small part to do with the actual plot even if it looks uninteresting. No Logan this time. Sorry. I will fix spelling later.**

After the party things pretty much went to normal. The best part of it all was that Gunther and his cousin Oskar, and their friend Kelda would be joining us at our school. Yes, they were both staying until the summer, seeing as they were here and Oskar and Kelda's parents thought their kids should get the most of their visit here.

I didn't think we'd get more than the mysterious cousin, but the more the merrier or so I liked to think.

Seeing as it was Sunday, I decided to go to the mall. I was home alone.

Flynn was over with Henry at Crusty's. Rocky was home busy with her family.

And Mom was at work she wouldn't be home until around 5.

So what do I do? I decide to go to the mall and spend my money on super cute clothes or shoes...whatever. I mostly want to do something. I was a bit bored.

When I got to the mall it was afternoon. I considered going to the food court, but knowing that there was a possibility that Logan would be there I opted against it instead going to a wetzels pretzells that was as far away from the food court as possible.

I know it's petty the way I'm acting. Logan and I did sort of have a semi nice almost small conversation. Mostly him being nosy and asking why I wasn't dancing, but eh. Not really important.

Once done with the pretzel I sipped on the lemonade, looking through the glasses at all the cool merchandize when I bumped into someone.

My lemonade almost fell on the person and I froze, making sure that the person was dry then began to apologize. "I am so sorry. I swear, I wasn't looking."

"No it is okay." a semi familiar voice said and I looked up stunned to see Oskar...with Gunther, Tinka and Kelda.

"Oh are you guys shopping?" I asked noticing their bags.

"Yes, we're showing our friends the luxuries of being in America." Tinka answered.

And with the way they Oskar and Kelda both seemed enthused, eyes all sparkly, it was obvious they were enjoying their tour of Chicago. Made me realize how something I took for granted was actually pretty amazing for others.

"How do you both like it?" I asked Oskar and Kelda, who smiled at me.

"Gunther and Tinka warned me that my experience here wouldn't be like the one from back home, but it is really marvelous." Oskar answered with a laugh.

"All the clothes here are so vibrant. It's going to be fun taking some back for my family and friends to see."

"How long are you staying? If you don't mind me asking." I asked before I could think about it. I loomed at Gunther and Tinka, hoping I hadn't been rude. I enjoyed it when I did it to jerks, but Kelda and Oskar seemed nice enough and I didn't want to mess anything up.

"We will be staying until the school year ends." Kelda answered.

"That's very cool. It'll be fun." I smiled at them. Then looked at my phone to check the time. "I needed to be home. "Well, I will see you guys later. I need to hurry because I need to be home soon. It was nice seeing you so soon."

Gunther stepped forward, hands over his heart. "I knew you missed me, Cece." He wrapped his arms around me and laughed. I pushed away from him.

"You really don't change."

"You would miss the old me if I did." Gunther joked and I playfully pushed him away.

"I'll see you all later. Bye!"

I turned around, hearing them talking amongst themselves and threw my empty cup away. Feeling satisfied I headed home.

* * *

The following day something interesting happened after school. I was at home and talking to Rocky on the phone.

"Rocky, come on. I haven't seen you in forever." I whined, but smirked because I knew she couldn't see me. "All you have to do is come down the fire escape. We could watch tv or practice our moves." I clenched my eyes shut before I said this next one. "We could do...homework." I made a show of sounding like I was gagging. But instead of Rocky telling me that I should be more serious about school or excited about me actually bringing school up for the first time, she instead said:

"I'm sorry, Cece. But I'm busy today."

"Doing what?" Rocky didn't have much that she did that she didn't tell me about, so this 'busy' was not acceptable. Rocky was silent on the other end of the phone and I burrowed my brows in confusion and frustration. "Rocky-"

"I just want to be able to focus on my test. Finals are coming and I want the extra quiet."

"Ouch. I didn't realize I was so loud I bothered you, Rocky?" I tried to hide how hurt I was by this, buy it honestly did hurt.

Rocky sighed. "No, that's not how I meant it to sound. I'll go later how about that?"

I frowned, not happy about this, but not wanting to be petty, I sighed quietly and nodded before realizing that Rocky couldn't see me.

"That sounds great. I'll see you when you come." I was going to leave it at that, but then I added sarcastically, "It's going to be torture waiting until later, Rocky."

Rocky laughed. "You'll be fine, Cece. Have your homework ready when I get there, alright?"

"Yes, Mom." I retorted with a laugh.

"Okay, I'll see you later. 6 okay?"

"Yes, okay. 6 is good." I replied back.

When we finished saying goodbye and we hanged up I looked at the time on my phone screen. 3:37 p.m.

Great, what was I supposed to do for 2 hours?

I usually kept busy organizing my clothes for the next day or watching something on tv. I had the house to myself again. Mom was at work and would be back by 6 something, so doing homework with Rocky at that time worked on my favor. Flynn was with Henry and they decided to go eat at the mall with Ty watching over them.

I could make myself something to eat...or I could go to Crusty's. I knew that Deuce and Dina usually were together there working on homework together as Deuce worked in between.

Mind made up, I grabbed my purse and took off. I knew neither Mom nor Rocky could see me going to goof off at Crusty's, but it couldn't hurt to be cautious.

By the time I got there I was ready to order my regular and enjoy it as an early dinner only to stop on my way down the stairs.

I recognized those voices. Wait. It couldn't be.

I ducked down so I could see, but still be hidden and felt my mouth drop. I gasped only to cover my mouth and rush out as quietly and quickly as I could.

Once I was out and down the corner I paused to collect my thoughts.

What had I even seen?

It made sense, but at the same time it didn't.

I saw Rocky there, in a table with Gunther, Tinka, Oskar and Kelda.

And based on their lack of school books and notebooks they weren't doing homework.

Heck, Deuce and Dina, sitting near the back were the one's studying.

Rocky was hanging out with them...she was hanging out without me.

Pushing from the wall I sped walked home, as if that would make me leave the hurtful thoughts and feelings behind.

It didn't

* * *

I sat alone at home, stewing over what I had seen and trying to think of what was going on. Why wouldn't Rocky tell me about this? Why did she hide her secret rendezvous with the Hessenheffer's and Kelda.

I was so hurt that the fact that I had said a big word made me angry.

It reminded me too much of our game. I say a big word and Rocky would give me a quarter.

Was that why she didn't want to hang out with me when we were around them?

I immediately shook that thought away. Rocky wasn't like that, but it still did sting, specially with my dyslexia.

Tears pooled in my eyes, but then I shook my head.

_Don't cry. You're fine. You know you're fine. Rocky is my friend. She doesn't care about that._

I knew this was true, but still plagued by the uncertainty of _why _Rocky didn't tell me about her hanging out with the Hessenheffer's it was hard to think that way.

When Rocky finally arrive at 6:06 I was trying not to seem angry or give it away that I saw her at Crusty's. Being 'busy' with the Hessenheffer's and Kelda.

"Hey, what are you doing sitting down in the dark? You okay?" Rocky turned on the lights and man it really was getting dark.

"Yes, I'm fine." I sat up, stretching. A yawn came out naturally and it was almost luck. "I was falling asleep. I told you it would be torture all by myself."

Rocky laughed, setting her backpack on the table. "You ready to do homework?"

"Are you?" I asked then because I couldn't help myself asked, "What were you doing that kept you so busy? We would've been finished by now."

When Rocky hesitated I knew she wasn't going to tell me the truth. I sat heavily on the chair, lazy scowl in place. I knew that she wasn't going to think it was for more than me whining, or I hoped, but anyway Rocky wasn't even paying attention to me. She was pulling out books and pencils.

"We're stuck doing homework!" I whined, loud. This would give her an out.

"I'm sorry, Cece. I promise that we'll do our homework early tomorrow okay?"

"And we'll practice for Shake It Up?"

"Yes." Rocky said her voice full of promise.

"Okay." I made sure my voice was still a bit mistrusting. "I'll hold your word on that." I said and that reminded me of Saturday's party.

Was Rocky spending more time with Gunther because she liked him?

Flynn wasn't right about that, was he?

"I promise." Rocky nodded and I hummed thoughtfully just as the door was being unlocked.

"Sweetie, hi." Mom kissed my head and smiled at Rocky. "Is Flynn home?"

Just then, both Ty and Flynn came in through the fire escape window.

"Right on time." Mom said laughing. "I'm ordering Chinese, you both want to stay over for dinner?"

"I'd love to, Mrs. Jones, but I have to go do chores. It's my night to clean after dinner. Next time for sure." Ty said right before he headed back out. We all said goodbye and so Mom turned to Flynn, Rocky and me.

"Dinner for four it is." She said as she headed to sit down with Flynn in the living room, turning on the tv as she called to order dinner for us.

I had enough time to work on my english homework and clear my head of my thoughts of the day before our dinner arrived and we all sat down to eat.

Mom asked how our days went, and I'm pretty sure that Rocky and I both lied when we answered with our 'being busy' and 'took a small nap'.

But whatever, at least I knew we were both lying. And I intended to find out why Rocky had lied.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay. I know it's been months. But well, other than not having a computer or internet available before, plus being busy and lazy. Time just slipped away. But hey, a new chapter. I picked up right where I left off. Mostly thinking on Cece's part on this chapter. I don't know how to feel about this chapter. I mean, it does carry on the story, but it seems kinda filler to me. Well, hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

I didn't find out what was going on any time soon. And believe me I tried. Because Gunther was back we all hanged out together more than before. He got back into Shake it up! Chicago, so we spent a lot more time with each other. Still, Rocky, Tinka, Gunther, and sometimes Oskar and Kelda acted like they hadn't met in secret. I mean, what the heck?

Of course, by the end of a week, I had come up with one possible reason they all acted normally. Maybe Rocky hadn't told them about me. Maybe she wanted to spend time alone and said that _I _was the busy one. So far, this new year was up to a bad start. The cold, biting winter air followed me all the way to my apartment one day after Shake it up practice. We were set to film this Saturday, but for some reason Gary and Ty, were taking a bit longer to get everything ready. Which was weird seeing as they were both now working together. If Gary was still working alone, then I would understand, but he had Ty helping him. So why was it so difficult?

Wth only three days before Saturday, and with rehearsal taking forever, I was having a lot more stress. God, help me, I was looking forward to getting home and doing homework. Me, excited for homework!

What was this world coming to?

Where was Rocky to make the world go back to balance? She was busy. Again. It had been a whole week since I saw her with Tinka, Gunther, Oskar and Kelda. A whole week since she promised we would hang out the next day. We did, but then she went back to being busy. On and off again. I think the last time we properly hanged out was on Monday. We were doing homework, and then started reherasing. It was hard, because she was on her phone the whole time.

Yes, it stings knowing my best friend is suddenly too busy for me. But I didn't want to bring it up. She was barely hanging out with me. The way I saw it, we'd get into a fight and then we wouldn't hang out at all. That wasn't going to happen.

So, I kept my mouth shut, kept my feelings to myself, and basically went on with my days as if nothing was wrong. Mom didn't notice, Ty didn't notice, Deuce and Dina (when I went to do homework at Crusty's, because I was bored being by myself) didn't notice. I should totally be an actor.

When I got home, I checked the mail and was surprised to find a letter from Dad. I quickly got the rest and went up to my apartment, more giddy than I'd like to admit.

I wasn't surprised when I saw Flynn with Logan. Actually, sidenote. When Ty or Deuce or Deuce's uncle were busy, Logan would babysit. If he wasn't busy. He'd actually surprised us, by telling us he was going to go to our high school. His Dad moved closer and well, Logan knew people from our school. That meant he offered to watch Flynn. Thus far, in the last week he'd only babysat twice. Today included. Not to bad, really. He usually sat on the couch, played video games with Flynn and when Flynn was dressed properly they went out to the park. Not as much though. Mom told Logan he shouldn't take Flynn out now that it was the middle of winter.

So they stayed at home, Logan and I said hi or hey, and all was good.

So, when I entered I wasn't that shocked by Logan saying, "Hey." He hadn't called me Cece or Sissy. Or even Red, but I waved that off.

"Hey, where's Flynn?" I asked putting my keys in my bag, and setting it down on the couch, before putting my hair in a ponytail and taking off my scarf and sweater.

"He's putting away his homework."

"Oh." Just then Flynn walked from the hallway, carrying some games. I saw Yatzee, Candyland, and Monopoly. "Hey, Flynn, do you want a sandwich?"

"Yeah. Henry's coming over soon."

"Alright. You want a sadnwich, Logan?" I asked, before I could even think it through. I wasn't even trying to be polite, it just slipped out.

"Sure. Thank you." Logan answered, looking a bit surprised. I made the sandwiches and Henry arrived.

"I'll pick him up later. Thank you, Cece. Behave, Henry, alright?" Henry's father instructed and Henry nodded.

"Yes, Dad." Henry's father left, and when Henry put his backpack down, I called everyone over to get their sandwiches, with chips on the side. "Thank you, Cece." Henry said, and the others followed suit. Henry and Flynn sat on the living room floor, using the coffee table and talking quietly to themselves.

Logan and I, we sat eating our food in kitchen, when Logan said, "These are my favorite chips." He motioned to the chips I laid out for us to eat with the sandwiches and I smiled.

"Mine, too." I said, amused that we had something in common.

"Cece, can we have some soda?" Flynn asked, as Flynn and Henry out their plates away. He turned to look at me, waiting for an answer.

"Just half a cup. You know how Mom feels about drinking soda." Flynn cheered and I shook my head. Flynn served four cups of Dr. Pepper, bringing two to Logan and I.

"Thanks, Flynn."

"Thank you, Flynn." We answered at the same time.

"Henry and I'll start off Monopoly. You can play the second round." Flynn told me excitedly.

"How about third round? I need to finish my homework."

"Okay, fine." Flynn rolled his eyes and I laughed.

"Don't roll your eyes, Flynn. They'll stay that way."

"That would be cool." Flynn replied with a wife smile.

He maneuvered Henry to the coffee table and start a game of Monopoly. It wasn't a surprise that he picked that game. Flynn loves Monopoly. I finish my sandwich and start on my spicy Doritos, when Logan said, "You know, I like Dr. Pepper, too."

"Mine too- wait, we have two things in common. That's weird." I said before I could stop myself. Shoot. Maybe Logan is right and I just can't have a civil conversation with him. How is that possible? Being sarcastic really wasn't good sometimes.

But Logan took it like a champ. He chuckled and said, Statistically that was bound to happen."

"Probably, yeah." I got up and looked at him. "Are you done?" I asked, motioning to his plate.

"Yes."

I took it and then began to wash the plates, and cups. "Flynn bring your cups." I called out.

"I got it." I heard Logan say and thanked him when he brought them to me. I finished up and decided to start on my dreaded homework. As I pulled everything from my bag, I saw the mail and remembered my Dad's letter to me. Leaving it inside the bag, I stood up, distractedly said, "I'll be back.", to Logan before going to my room.

I closed the door behind me and leaned on it, so no one would come inside without me knowing and quietly, quickly, opened the letter. I was surprised by what I found.

It was a birthday card. It was a pink card with a cupcake on it, a candle on top and it said Happy Birthday in gold, curly letters. A mix of pink and white glitter was on the outside cover, front and back. When I opened it, there was 20 dollars. On one side it said in black lettering, To the Birthday Girl, and on the other he wrote a note. It said:

_Sweetie, I hope this reaches you before your birthday and you know that I'm going to come visit you. It would be a great surprise if you don't know and I arrive, but I want to say Happy Birthday early and then get there and have fun. I made sure to plan everything out this time. I won't arrive a week late. I'll do better this year. I promise. I love you, sweetie, and happy early birthday. See you on your birthday! Love, Dad._

I started to cry in between reading the letter. I wasn't sure why. It just touched me in a way that I didn't expect. It also made me think of how away Dad was and how he did struggle to visit bith Flynn and me on our birthdays. Reading it, it kinda made me wish that Mom and Dad were still together.

I waved it off. Wiping the tears away and taking a deep breath. I needed to relax, think about something else. And then I realized. My birthday was coming up. In less than a week actually. It was on Sunday. What the heck?

I scrolled through my days and realized I've been so busy with the New Year, with school, Shake it up! Chicago, and then everything became a lot harder when news of Gunther returning took our notice. Is this what happened when you got older? You got so busy you forgot your birthday?

I got off the floor, sighing. Well, I'm suddenly feeling very emotionally numb. Rocky's busy, Gunther is back so I can't hang out with Tinka either. Shake it up! Chicago is having trouble for some reason. Dad just gave me a reason to be so happy and sad at the same time, and nobody had even made a big deal that it was my birthday week! Just 4 days and I would be 17. I really was growing up.

I stepped out of the room and saw Flynn, Henry, and Logan. They were boarding up the Monopoly board again and looked up at me.

"What were you doing?" Flynn asked, and all three waited for an answer.

"Uh..nothing. Just charging my phone." I answered and Flynn nodded. I sat back on the kitchen chair and began my homework. The good thing about homework. Everyone leaves you alone.

Henry's father came and picked up Henry. They said they would see us tomorrow and then it was just Logan, Flynn and me. Not for long, though; Mom got home about 15 minutes later and smiled.

"Hey, kids." Mom smiled kissing my cheek, and ruffling Flynn's hair when he didn't let her kiss his cheek, and gave Logan a hug.

"We're not kids, Mom." Flynn was quick to defend.

"He's right. We're only getting older. Not younger." I said, a small hint about my birthday. What? I couldn't help it. Mom only answered that by hugging both Flynn and I real tight.

"You could be ancient and you'll still be my babies." Mom cooed at us, and both Flynn and I groaned, embarrassed.

"Company, Mom." I said and glanced at Logan, who was looking away, awkwardly. Well, there you go. Second hand embarrassment.

Mom smiled slightly at Logan. "Sorry, Logan." Logan gave her a return smile, scratching the back of his head.

"It's okay, Mrs. Jones." Logan gave her a much more charming smile and I smiled, looking back at Mom.

"Did you guys have dinner yet?" Mom asked.

"No, we waited for you." I told her. Mom awwed and hugged Flynn and me again. We groaned simultaneously.

"How about Thai? Italian?" Mom asked us, making her way to the phone and I put my finished homework away. "Would you like to join us, Logan?" I looked up at that and saw Logan shake his head. I frowned.

"No, thank you, Mrs. Jones. But thank you." Logan said quietly.

"Well, thanks for babysitting. How much do I owe you?" She pulled out her wallet and gave him his money. " Hopefully, you can babysit again. It's nice seeing you here again." Mom told him and Logan gave her an easy smile. It was amazing how Logan was always smiling. Probably because he never smiled at me.

"You too, Mrs. Jones. Thank you." He said his goodbyes and left. Flynn and I sat on thr couch, turning on the t.v. and channel surfed as Mom called an order for dinner.

"It is fun having Logan over." Flynn told me. I smiled.

"Good. He's okay."

Flynn frowned. "Okay, now you are acting weird. You didn't say anything mean to Logan ever since you got home today. Or all those other times he watched me, and now you're agreeing with me...?" He trailed off, before a knowing gleam came to his eyes and he smiled. "Are you finally getting along with Logan?"

"What?" Mom and I said, simultaneously. I looked up at Mom and she had the biggest smile ever.

"Is that true, Cece?"

"What? No. I don't know. Why does it matter?" I scoffed, crossing my arms and looking at the t.v.. "Just because I'm not being a jerk to him doesn't mean we're friends." I scoffed again. Not for effect, but because I was annoyed by how Mom and Flynn were looking at me. It made me even angrier because, I really wished it wasn't that big of a deal, 'cause it wasn't!

Mom smiled at Flynn, looking astonished and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not paying that much attention to Logan. Plus, he's not being a jerk. It's a good thing, but no need to make it dramatic." I told Mom, glaring at Flynn. "Let's just watch t.v.." I told them.

It took a lot to ignore them and for a good rerun of Harry Potter and the chamber of secrets to distract them. I tried to pay attention, but it was still bothering me that Rocky was so busy. Why she had lied. And why did no one try to say happy birthday to me other than Dad?

Believe me when I say I was glad that our food arrived. I was getting a major headache.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it folks. Another chapter. Kinda happy that I fastforwarded a whole week later. So, even though everyone's hanging out together and Logan now goes to their school, everything got chopped down to only Cece's apparent loneliness. I wanted to make it so that you knew and she knew all these things were true, she still had Rocky and the others and Logan was now in her school, but she's feeling lonely, thrown aside. She's not paying attention to anything. She's basically a mix of self-involved and depressed. I know, too much. But well, don't worry. Everything will pick up. :)**


End file.
